


Black of Midnight

by arizonia1



Series: [Blank] of [Blank] [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Rain Sex, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiora had come over to make sure Reyn and Shulk weren't going to go hungry or get sick during one of the rare rains of Colony 9. She ends up staying the night with them after dinner. SPOILER FREE! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black of Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Alright, this is something I felt like writing because of fuukadyne on tumblr and I’ve had this idea for a while. So yeah, plotless sex fic! Huzzah?
> 
> BTW: This takes place after the Battle of Sword Valley, but just before Shulk gets the Monado. So NO SPOILERS! :D

_Black of Midnight_

 

Rain was always a rare occurrence in Colony 9 due to being on the back of the Bionis’ right leg. Usually it only rained on the Homs colony when it was foggy on the leg itself. When the change in weather did occur, it was commonly welcomed as it kept the temperature from rising too high during the summer season. Although, Reyn was never a fan of the rain, he always said the sky grew too dark for his liking and it kept him indoors when he’s a naturally outdoorsy guy. There was hardly anything to do in his house, outside maybe play some card games with either his roommate Shulk or Fiora if she happened to stop by to make some stew.  
  
Today was one of those days that said girl did come by to check up on the boys. Shulk was prone to getting a little ill during the rainstorms, even if he was outside for only a little bit of time. This one in particular seems to be bad as the clouds seem to have built themselves up enough to cause occasional lightning to strike. Nothing too terrible, but it was still bad enough outside that Fiora doubted she’d be returning home before morning.   
  
While Reyn was a terrible cook, he was courteous enough to keep his fridge full of things like various meats, fruits, and especially vegetables just for Fiora since she came over quite often to make sure the boys weren’t starving. While the blonde contented herself to her signature bunnit stew, the boys were trying to keep busy with a game of poker. They had been going a few rounds already, but the redhead was starting to get a little bored. Considering the weather is a little cooler outside than normal, especially since it was starting to get to be a little late, this idea might just work.   
  
“Oy, Shulk.” Reyn starts, a cheeky grin crossing his lips as Fiora grabs some bowls in the background. “Maybe after dinner we should play a round of strip poker. How’s that sound?”   
  
Shulk hesitates to answer. “Are the rules… any different?”   
  
Fiora cuts in as she sets the soup bowls on Reyn’s dining table. “We’re not doing that Reyn. If you take off your clothes, I’ll make you run around the Residential District naked to pick them up because they will go out your window.”   
  
Faint blush cover’s both of the boy’s cheeks at the remark. The three of them had grown up together, so it’s not really the fact that Reyn _would definitely end up naked_ that tipped off the second oldest as much as his tone. It was no secret Reyn’s been getting much more vulgar, as well as sexual, as he’s gotten older. He contains it pretty well, but he doesn’t hide the fact he wants to get someone in his bed, whether it’s Shulk or Fiora, he didn’t care which. Thankfully, if someone said something, he would take it easy for a while knowing ‘no’ meant no. The redhead refused to push his luck, especially if Fiora was the one telling him not to try at that moment.   
  
The trio fell into a comfortable silence afterwards as the oldest picked up his deck of cards and Fiora served the piping hot stew. She made a lot of it, both to provide enough to fill Reyn’s near bottomless stomach, as well as have enough for later. Despite his lack of a sense of taste, Shulk appreciated his childhood friend cooking up something nice and warm for him and Reyn. If only he could muster up the courage to tell her that he absolutely hates that she always throws so many vegetables into his bowl. Fiora means well with it, she just assumes he likes them since he always makes sure to eat them.   
  
About an hour passes before everyone finishes up their meals and Shulk volunteers to clean up while Reyn strides to the front door to see if the rain has let up any. It’s getting close to nineteen-hundred hours, so if it’s still raining pretty heavily, then it would be a bad idea for Fiora to try and run home. Dunban probably wouldn’t mind her not coming home one night, he is able to take care of himself now anyway.   
  
The redhead’s suspicions are confirmed as he pulls back one of the curtains to see it’s still raining buckets outside. You know it’s bad if even Kenny Rohan is trying to get inside in this rough weather. So, for sure, Fiora is staying the night.   
  
“‘Oy, Fiora.” Reyn says as he turns around. “You going to join me an’ Shulk in my bed tonight? Or you going to take his?”   
  
The blonde looks up from the table as she finishes dusting tiny bits of vegetables into her hand. “I suppose the three of us can share. We can share body heat.”   
  
Shulk lightly chuckles before adding his two cents. “If you don’t mind the fact he takes up more space now than when we were kids. Though, he still makes a nice body pillow.”   
  
Fiora quirks an eyebrow as she takes the leftover veggies to Reyn’s pet newts that are calmly sleeping in their tank. It was always amusing to the girl how her older friend had a nice sense of responsibility when it came to his pets. It gives her a reason to trust the soldier a little bit more than before since he has the ability to care for something. She turns around to see Shulk meandering off to his room to get his nightclothes while Reyn bounds up his stairs to get the bed prepared and to grab an extra duvet for Fiora just in case she needs it.

She figures she should follow her redheaded friend up to his room so she can get situated on the bed before aforementioned young adult takes up half of it. Thankfully all three of the trio didn’t mind the fact Fiora refused to wear a shirt to bed, being content with just her panties and hair tied back loosely, or that Reyn flat out never wore anything to bed. Shulk is the only one that normally stays dressed, as he soon got to the top of the stairs wearing his full set of flannel pajamas, his hair still a little tussled from when he removed his sweater.  
  
Fiora stretches out a bit before she falls backwards onto the comforter of the bed, her bangs fluttering up a little before settling again out of place. A light laugh comes from the oldest as he carefully crawls onto the middle of his bed so Shulk can take the other side, opposite Fiora. The young blond takes his time getting comfortable on the pillow before he turns onto his side and drapes one of his arms over Reyn in a hug.   
  
The redhead runs a hand through his best friend’s hair, ruffling the wavy strands before taking the fluffy duvet and draping it over the trio so they can stay warm through the night. It has been a long time since the three were able to sleep in the same bed, a really long time. Mostly either due to Shulk sleeping alone, Fiora watching her brother, or the fact Reyn has gotten so big since they were children.

“Good night you two.” Fiora mumbles as she drifts to sleep.   
  
“Night… Fiora…” Shulk replies as he yawns.   
  
Not another word is heard as Reyn had already fallen asleep by the time his companions had said anything. The sound of rain tapping the window had lulled the trio into the lands of sleep and dreams.   


* * *

  
A few hours have passed since the sound of rain beating against the exterior of Reyn’s childhood home had let the trio fall fast asleep. It would be hard to actually tell, but it’s a little past midnight and the rain has only gotten heavier and the lightning more frequent. The occasional flashes are keeping the Homs colony fairly illuminated for this time of night.   
  
A slight moan comes from Reyn as he rouses from his deep sleep. He’s not usually one to awaken so late, or at all for that fact. What awoke him is the fact that Shulk’s arm that had been draped around his torso has since moved down between his legs. He quietly wonders if his blond companion is aware of the movement, or if it was subconscious. Along with those thoughts, the redhead wonders if he can get out of the bed without waking his friend now that he’s been accidentally aroused. Highly doubtful as the engineer is an extremely light sleeper, the slightest creak or movement will have him flutter those sky blue eyes of his open.   
  
On the other side of the coin, Reyn can’t help but think how beautiful his companions are in their sleep, especially with their hair tussled and going everywhere but where it should be. Fiora’s ponytail has since come undone and the golden locks are barely covering her shoulders. While Shulk’s waves are a little fluffier than usual as the ends have since curled due to the humidity. If he wasn’t so concerned about waking his younger friend, the redhead would move his hand and let his fingers run through the newly formed curls.   
  
Temptation is starting get worse as Shulk’s hand moves again towards Reyn’s stomach, gently running over the slight bit of hair the redhead has around his pelvis. In addition to that the soldier could feel his smaller friend curling up more into his side. Perhaps he was still dreaming, or just making this up, but he swears that Shulk is little aroused as well. Maybe it’s from the cold? Or, it could be the sound of rain is a turn on for the smaller teen. Regardless, the redhead dares to be bold as he slides a hand down the blond’s back before resting it in the middle of it before sliding it up again to tangle his fingers in the pale colored hair. A small noise had come from the engineer as soon as his companion’s hand slinked into his hair.   
  
A mouse-like whisper. “R-Reyn?”   
  
“You’re awake too?” Was the reply, a little harsh sounding due to Reyn normally talking loudly.   
  
“Mm-hm…”   
  
Carefully the redhead turned onto his side so he could bring his friend in closer. Without saying a word he grasped the hand that was still pressed against his stomach and moved it down to his halfway erect cock. A soft gasp could be heard as the soft flesh of Shulk’s hand grazed down the swollen member.   
  
“Are you… okay with us having sex Shulk?” Reyn asks tenderly, not wanting to push this upon the other. “I can go downstairs if you don’t-… ”   
  
The older was hushed by the blond giving him a quick kiss. “As long as we try not to wake Fiora.”   
  
Both nod in agreement as the engineer slides out of the soldier’s embrace while Reyn shuffles a little farther away from their female friend so it’s a little harder to wake her up. Carefully the older of the boys removes the duvet from his lower body, he’s a little embarrassed to see just how aroused he already is from just a little bit of touching. Some of this is alleviated when the redhead watches Shulk shimmy his flannel bottoms down his hips and his own erection is barely visible from under the button-up shirt he is still wearing. A well timed flash of lightning illuminates the engineer’s face allowing Reyn to see his cheeks flushed a dark red with blood.   
  
A slight chuckle is heard from Reyn as his blond friend gets back on the bed and straddles his friend’s hips. “Eager?”   
  
“S-shut up Reyn.” Shulk chastises as Reyn smirks and helps him unbutton the shirt.   
  
“Ok, no more jokes.” The redhead comments quietly as he lightly taps the side table next to him. “In the top drawer is a tube of lubricant I stole from Andreas a month ago.”   
  
A roll of the eyes comes from the younger teen as he leans over and quietly opens the drawer to grab at the tube. A bit more blush coats the engineer’s cheeks as he catches a glimpse of Reyn’s collection of sex toys, amongst them as well is a pair of handcuffs that are clearly from the Defence Force. Shulk opts to ignore all of them as he closes the compartment again and hand off the lube to his friend.   
  
Reyn smiles as he opens up the bottle and pours a gracious amount of the gel on his hand. “If you ever want to use one of the trinkets in my collection sometime, you can just tell me.”   
  
“I’d rather not right now.” Shulk replies with a huff of his cheek. “Can we get this done quick, Fiora might wake up.”   
  
No reply comes as the soldier uses his uncoated hand to give his friend’s ass a light slap to signal the engineer needs to shift a little so Reyn can start preparing him. Both may be impatient, but Bionis be damned if the redhead hurt his friend the first time he has sex. It took a lot of self-control for Shulk to not let out a loud noise as the sudden pain of both the hard slap as well as feeling something slowly get pushed inside of him. The sudden intrusion was a little awkward, but soon enough it was just an afterthought as the blond felt his hips lightly moving in conjunction to the redhead’s finger. Soon a second finger was added and the older teen began to use a scissoring motion to open up Shulk’s hole a little more before he tries to thoroughly coat it with the slightly slimy lubricant.   
  
Quiet moans and gasps can be heard between the claps of thunder as the storm gets heavier outside after flashes of lightning that illuminate Shulk’s flushed face. Reyn wished he had some form of a camera just to capture the semi-erotic look on his friend’s face. Despite that, the image is burned in his mind and he won’t be forgetting this for a while. The redhead continues to stare at the blond’s face as he pushes and pulls his fingers to get him properly prepared. In the meanwhile Shulk is finding it harder to keep his voice in check, but he’s still trying.   
  
After another minute of preparation, Reyn finally removes his fingers and reapplies the lube to his hand.   
  
“You ready Shulk?” Reyn whispers into his friend’s ear as he gently coats his own dick with the substance.   
  
A slight nod is received from the engineer as he presses his lips against the other so he can keep his voice down. He can be heard whining into the kiss as the soldier slowly lowers him onto his cock. The noise is extremely cute in Reyn’s ears, and if they weren’t in such a stressful situation, he would pull all the way out and reenter Shulk just to hear the noise again. To make up for that, the older male starts moving his friend’s hips at a fairly fast pace.   
  
It didn’t take much for Shulk to start losing control of himself as he’s bounced up and down on Reyn’s large dick, he’s quite happy he agreed to this. He finally lost full control of keeping his voice down when the older teen managed to hit his prostate. A long, drawn out moan followed by a light curse came from the blond’s throat after that special place was struck. At this point, he couldn’t care if Fiora woke up and heard that. He just wanted to feel that again, and again.   
  
“You liked that didn’t you?” The older growls lowly as he slowly lifted the engineer again and slammed him back to his own hips just to hear that noise again. “Wouldn’t it be fun if Fiora _heard_ that?”   
  
The two were interrupted however by the aforementioned girl. “You tell me, is it fun to know I’ve heard you two shagging each other while I pretended to sleep?”   
  
Shulk’s face was clearly red as a flash of lightning illuminated the room. “F-Fiora. I-… We… we can explain.”   
  
Fiora giggles as she sits up and stretches a little before turning to her childhood friends. “What’s to explain? You’re taking it in the arse, just like my brother.”   
  
“Dunban…?” Reyn questions. “Last guy I’d figure to be on bottom.”   
  
While the two pondered the statement, they almost ignored the second oldest uncovering herself and slowly crawling towards the boys. Shulk was the first to notice her panties pulled halfway down her thighs and a well-timed flash of lightning shows that her inner thighs are slightly glossy with her own juices. Not only was she fully aware of her friends having sex right next to her, she was also _masturbating_ to them. If this were any other situation, surely Shulk and Reyn would be too embarrassed to continue.   
  
Despite the immediate shock of Fiora’s interest in her friends getting it on, it was more surprising to watch her slip a hand between the boy’s chests and start stroking Shulk’s dick slowly.   
  
“I hope you don’t mind one more.” She comments as she takes her other hand and pushes the engineer’s cheek so she can lock their lips in a heated kiss.   
  
Reyn shrugs his shoulders as he starts moving the youngest’s hips again on his cock. Now that Shulk is getting all this attention, he’s not afraid to let his voice be heard. Especially when Fiora rubbed and squeezed his dick before smearing the precum all over the tip. She continuously pumped his shaft while Reyn’s hips continued to buck into him at an ever increasing pace. Shulk nearly dug his nails into the redhead’s shoulders as his back arched while he mewled out the names of his friends.   
  
There was so much build-up for this and the engineer felt like he was at his peak. Yet, he wasn’t given the satisfaction as he was lifted off from Reyn’s hips gently and set down on the bed. Lightly he pouts before he watches Fiora get between him and his friend and pushes on his chest, signalling him to lay back. He does so and lets out a small gasp as the oldest slowly pushes back into his blond companion.   
  
“Sorry Shulk.” Fiora starts as she moves so she straddle her friend. “But I don’t want you to have all the fun.”   
  
The engineer lets a sheepish smile slide as Fiora is giving the teen a magnificent view of her belly. Compared to the extremely toned Reyn, she was a bit more delicate. Shulk never said anything in fear of being slapped, but he enjoyed the fact his female friend had a little bit of a stomach. She was such a beautiful contrast to Reyn. Even now, while the redhead was nearly abusing his ass as he pushed and pulled out of him, the blonde was taking it easier as she slowly lowered herself onto his dick after she properly aroused herself. Just like the teen below her, she let out a long, drawn out moan as she situated herself.   
  
After finally setting herself into a comfortable position Fiora started to slowly bounce up and down on Shulk’s cock while he tenderly guided her hips with his hands. All the while Reyn took it upon himself to move his own hands from the comforter of his bed to the blonde’s stomach, up her torso, until he cupped her breasts and lightly traced his fingers over the bouncing flesh. Neither of the boys ever had the chance to touch, or even look at , Fiora like this, so they relished in the ability to. The redhead was all too content to squeeze at his friend’s nipples and nibble behind her ear while he gradually moved his hips faster into Shulk.   
  
Soon the room was filled with the moans and giggles of the two blonds as they experienced the joy of having sex. Reyn would have loved to be in Shulk’s position, but all three knew that if Fiora magically got pregnant that her brother would _surely_ kill the redhead, so it’s safer to have Fiora riding Shulk. Only as these thoughts danced through Reyn’s mind did he think that maybe they should be using protection, but it’s too late for that. Rather than think about it though, the redhead moves one of his hands from the girl’s breasts so he can gently move her head.   
  
“I have an idea, but you need to get off Shulk first.” Reyn whispers gently.   
  
Shulk looked slightly confused as Fiora slowly got off his cock and Reyn pulled out of him while the older continued to whisper into the blonde’s ear. Lightning flashes and he can see the mischievous looks on their faces. He lets out a small squeak as he feels the redhead’s hands grab him by the wrists and sit him up straight. The engineer opens his mouth to ask a question, but is quickly silenced by Reyn’s lips pressing against his.   
  
Fiora smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss as she helped Reyn turn their mutual friend around. Only as he feels the soldier’s hands on his hips again and the blonde slowly crawling in front of him did he understand. For the third time that night Shulk felt his friend’s large cock enter him.   
  
“Ohh _fuck_... ” The blond hisses as his hips are lowered onto the redhead once more.   
  
After watching both the youngest and the oldest get situated in their new position, Fiora stretches out onto all-fours and rests her hands on Shulk’s inner thighs so she can spread them out. A little of the pre-cum is flicked off as Reyn’s percussive thrusts bounce Shulk’s body up and down in time with the rain falling on his roof. The girl licks her lips like a hungry predator before she opens her mouth and takes her blond friend’s dick. As to make sure Shulk feels the most pleasure, Fiora bobs her head up and down in time with Reyn’s movements along with moving her tongue up the bottom of the bouncing cock. She’s fueled by the loud noises of the younger male as his body is ravished by his two close friends.   
  
“F-Fiora~…” Shulk mewls loudly as he feels himself getting close to his peak quickly. “F… _fuck_ … ”   
  
While his ass continued to be abused as it has been for the last however long, he tried to keep his eyes focused on Fiora as she moves one of her hands between her legs as to stimulate herself while sucking off the engineer. Reyn is surprisingly quiet during this, but that might just be because he’s occupying himself by biting the back of Shulk’s neck, near where his shoulder starts.   
  
This pattern continued for a while before Shulk’s back arched into Reyn’s chest and he felt himself getting close to his peak. He’s incoherently moaning out the names of his friends as well as random swears. The engineer feels himself start to tremble as he lets out one last noise and he cums into Fiora’s mouth. At that same moment he hears a low groan out of the redhead and feels him shoot his own warm fluids into his thoroughly abused ass while biting down on Shulk’s neck, accidentally drawing a little blood.   
  
All three are panting heavily as Fiora pulls away from the two boys so Reyn can get Shulk off his softening dick. It’s been a long time since these three have used this much energy collectively, years in fact.   
  
Shulk lets out a slight chuckle as he leans forward tiredly. “You have… something… on your face… there.”   
  
The second oldest lets her friend wipe a little of the stray come from her face and watches as he tiredly licks it from his thumb. “So…?”   
  
“A little sweet… mostly bitter…” He admits.   
  
Both blonds laugh as the younger falls backwards so he can try and get back to sleep. Soon Fiora crawls back up towards the top of the bed and rests herself on top of the other and Reyn follows suit after getting on the other side of the bed and grabbing the duvet. Contently he covers himself and his two friends so they won’t get cold through the rest of the night.   
  
A tired yawn comes from the oldest. “We… all taking a bath in the morning?”   
  
“Depends, we going to have more fun in there?” Fiora asks as she curls up into Shulk’s chest.   
  
“We’ll see about that.” Shulk interjects. “Right now, we… sleep…”   
  
With that the youngest is out cold and the other two decide to follow in his footsteps, quietly uttering goodnights before letting out contented sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Ending notes:
> 
> 1\. Honestly, the ‘strip poker’ was only supposed to be a joke. So, don’t expect that to have meant anything outside a simple “what if” statement.  
> 2\. If you couldn’t figure it out, nineteen-hundred hours is about eight at night.  
> 3\. The mention of Kenny Rohan is a joke on how he’s ALWAYS out and about in Colony 9, to the point you can see him at any point between nine at night until six the next night, according to the game, he only get’s three hours of sleep.  
> 4\. How I went about describing what each of the trio wears to bed is just a personal headcanon of mine based on their personality. As Dunban was shown to be relaxing in just his boots and military trousers at the beginning of the game, I almost assume that outside it being hard to put a shirt on, he doesn’t wear much to bed, I just also apply it to Fiora since his habits might have rubbed off on her.  
> 5\. I actually took time to look it up, apparently when humidity rises, wavy hair does tend to get a little more curly while straight hair gets wavy.  
> 6\. I looked up some NPCs in Colony 9 that are part of the Defence Force that would be around Reyn’s age, and Andreas was the best candidate. He also works the night shift, so I assume it would be easy to get into his room at night, at least if you’re Reyn.


End file.
